Five Night's at Freddy's: Love of a metal Giant
by Allakai
Summary: Michelle Schimdt is a 26 year old woman who needs a job... yet the job gets her a lot more than she ever thought it would. M for death, gore, sex jokes, sexual content, and cursing that one would never say to their grandmother OC X Freddy
1. Chapter 1

chapter1: Beginnings

A young woman around her mid- to late 20's stood outside the door to a large restaurant with a brown cartoonish bear wearing a top hat and holding a pizza plate with well as one would guess a pizza. The bear looked quite happy and inviting as if asking you to drop in. Below the great cartoon brown bear with a top hat holding a pizza tray with a pizza were three words written in bold child appealing letters:

**FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA**

Below the sign was the restaurant's motto: Where magic and fun come to life!

The woman sighed and stared at the newspaper clipping she had taken the other day, she held it up as if investigating it, she had looked it over time and time again. She went as far as to circling it with a bright red sharpie and taped it to the window of her car so she didn't forget. She grumbled and rubbed her forehead with a mixture of emotions, a small voice in the back of her head telling her to chicken out and work at the nearby by WcDonald's. Yet she told that voice to shut up, she looked at the newspaper clip yet again, the bear on it was far less appealing than the one on the building due to the bear in the picture being the actual bear who was an animatronic. She shuttered, she never liked things that were human yet quite weren't. Or things that tried way to hard to be human and get pretty damn close. Yet not close enough to make her feel better.

She shrugged and pushed all the unsettling emotions out of the way and sucked in a deep breath and opened the door, the smell was the first thing that had said hello to her. Pizza, the most amazing food known to man but somehow was, at the same time, disgusting and gross. She shuddered and nearly threw up her breakfast burrito when the smell of overly greasy pizza filled her nose. She had to resist the urge to facepalm herself. What had she expected when entering a pizzeria?

"ma'am?" A young woman around her mid- twenties asked her brought the woman from her thoughts "Are you alright? You look like you're going to faint!" she said looking a little nervous as she stood up and straightened her skirt. "How may I help you?" she asked replacing the earlier nervous one with a cheerful happy one.

"Oh uh..." The woman said blinking and extended the hand with the clipping in it as if that was the answer to life. She realized this and her cheeks heated up "I'm Michelle, Michelle Schmidt." she introduced herself. Michelle was by no means, a man's perfect woman. Yes she was beautiful no doubting that yet she did have certain physical flaws. She was around 5'5" and she will always be that short much to her dismay, beautiful jade green eyes that seem to radiate and glow in the right light, fair tanned skin due to her being excessively outside, a cute button nose that has sniffed gross pizza, a soft face with a small round chin, amazing cheekbone structure,beautiful shoulder-length brown hair that to the touch felt silky, and lips that screamed 'kiss me'. Yet the only thing she disliked so much of herself was her more... sexual traits, her breasts were, by no means noticeable, and that pissed her off. She had never been one to grow, at all. She had a nice figure but one that most men wouldn't pay attention to.

The secretary blinked and slowly extracted the clipping from Michelle's iron grip, "oh." the woman said her cheery face paling to the exact color Michelle's was moments earlier. "You... Came for the night job?" she asked quietly looking up at her with a sad look.

Michelle blinked as she were in slow-motion "Yes..." she answered nodding just as slow as her blinking was. "Has the position already been taken...?" she asked with a small ting of hope.

The secretary almost laughed "No, no the job is still wide open, I'm just surprised someone would take that position." she said standing up. And is if by some magical sorcery a quite overly rounded man wearing a flannel shirt, blue overalls and had a great white mustache that looked as if a giant furry white caterpillar had attached itself to his upper lip appeared.

"And who might this be Clara?" The old man's voice boomed despite his age, the young woman gasped and clutched where her heart was as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"Mr. Fredward!" she squeaked the same sound and pitch of that a mouse would make when spotted by a hawk. "You startled me!" she said laughing nervously her face looking as she was going to vomit out of fear.

Michelle, was still awkwardly standing there with wide eyes and tight, pursed lips as if wondering how such a large thing could enter the room so quietly and make such a loud noise.

"I apologize Clara" Fredward apologized deeply making a slight bow, which made Michelle hold in a giggle. "Again, who is this fine young lady?" he asked his attention from Clara to Michelle now.

"Ah that is Michelle Schimdt sir." Clara said with a small, polite smile as she straightened her skirt then her hair from the earlier fright. "She is applying for the night guard shift." Clara explained. Mr. Fredward looked surprised and nodded, looking Michelle up and down as if looking for something.

"She's hired welcome aboard!" Fredward said his voice booming again, his voice was loud enough to where Michelle's teeth were clattering against one another. Michelle blushed and squirmed a little under the polite and overly happy stare of the business man. Michelle opened her mouth to speak.

"Why th- wait I got the job?!" Michelle said as if she had suddenly lost her voice "D-Don't I- I need a like... interview or something?" She asked as if pleading for one, why was she asking? She had gotten the job.

"Well we're desperate for a night guard, and, as seeing as you are more than happy to be a night guard here you're hired!" Fredward said smiling beneath the white mustache "Now go get some sleep and get here at exactly 11:00 P.M. and don't be late!" He said spinning on his heel somehow not falling over and began to walk away at a brisk speed.

Michelle and the secretary were left there alone in the lobby of the pizzeria, the only sounds coming from the show room where the horde of screaming children were, not to mention the animatronics. "O...k..." Michelle said blinking a couple times and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry about that hon, Mr. Fredward is... strange like that." Clara said sheepishly and rubbed her arm "Well go make yourself acquainted with our cast!" She said with a strange fake cheerfulness as she sat back in her chair and went back to "organizing her papers". If playing VegetableSmash counted as organizing papers she was doing a fantastic job at it.

Michelle nodding doing as she was suggested to do and walked into where the screams of children and the foul odor of pizza were coming from. It was a huge open room like one would expect from a pizza parlor. Tables with party hats currently used or knocked aside, chairs pushed into place or knocked onto the ground, and plates upon plastic plates of eaten, half- eaten, or untouched pizza slices all of varying sizes and toppings. She grimaced seeing the amount of children.

It wasn't like she didn't like children, its the problem when a room full of children, meant for children, was in total chaos because of children. She remembered almost 16 or so years ago being here... being one of those annoying children. She shuttered and shut the past out and stared as the room suddenly darkened. The same way the lights went off the children went off as well.

A bright, overly happy voice of a man came on the loud speakers. "Hey kids who's ready for Freddy?" he asked, the children erupted with cheers, squeals, and screams of agreement. "Whats that? I couldn't hear you!" The voice said, somehow the children got louder than they did before going to such volume to where Michelle's ears rung.

"Alright you guys sounds ready to meet!" The man voice said "Now prepare for fun!" he said and his voice cut out as the curtains to the stage opened revealing three animatronics: A yellow chicken holding a cupcake and wearing a bib that said 'Let's Eat!', a giant purple rabbit with a bowtie and a guitar, and a giant brown bear with a tophat and a microphone.

The bear was to speak up "Hey kids!" he said as his mechanical arm lifted up and he jerked left and right in a strange form of waving, his voice was the thing that Michelle mainly honed in on, she would've expected the voice to sound fake and obviously cheesy... but this was different, it was as if a guy was actually behind the suit, he didn't sound overly happy or faking cheer. it felt genuine as if he was actually happy to see these little monsters in his home. "I'm Freddy FazBear and welcome to my pizzeria!" he said, his mechanical mouth moving in sync with his words.

"And I'm Bonnie the Bunny!" The rabbit said introducing itself, she wanted to call Bonnie a girl due to it being a girl's name but then again, it was more masculine looking and such. In one hand Bonnie held its guitar on one hand and had the same strange jerky wave as Freddy. Yet it's voice... The voice was something she didn't like, it sounded quite feminine but it had a strange male tinge to it and sounds much to faked.

Then was the chicken, "And I'm Chica the chicken!" the terrifying chicken stated raising her cupcake and waved at the crowd with her offhand. Just like Bonnie her voice seemed faked and irritating to listen to and quickly lost her interest.

Freddy spoke up again, "Now, we're gonna start our afternoon off with a nice jam!" He said raising the mic to his mouth as Bonnie's fingers moved as if plucking strings. It was a strange song, they sung about pizza mainly but mostly about having fun at Freddy's, following the rules, blah blah. blah. Michelle had passed out at some point and woken up with a gross sticky feeling on her head.

When she reached up her hand immediately came back down when she felt a strange sticky feeling, she panicked and saw a strange red substance on her fingers. She had a mini panic attack when she realized, it was, not in fact blood or a bodily fluid, but it was pizza sauce, she groaned and peeled a pizza off her head. Some little demon child had the brilliant idea of putting a pizza on her head for whatever damned reason. She grumbled to herself further reassuring herself how much she hated children.

She pulled out her phone and checked the time, '3 o' clock?' she thought 'I've been here for a whole hour?!' she thought as she stood up and yawned, 'better get home and "prepare" for tonight.' she thought as she turned around and walked back to the entrance ignoring the stares from customers and the small giggle from Clara when she walked out.

"I'm gonna hate this job..." Michelle grumbled to herself as she opened her car, got in and closed the door. She gave one more stare at the cartoonish bear and smiled slightly, it was barely noticeable but it was there as she turned the car over and exited the parking lot heading home.

End of Chapter 1

**Haha that went smooth... kinda . _ . , I give cookies to people who can see my foreshadowing and terrible job at making fake names for things XD alright so I will post anotha chapter soon... ish. Don't worry you dirty horn dogs that came for the robo wangs you will get your fill ;D and excuse the shortness of the chapter its like 1:21 A.M. for me here XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Killer Robots? Hell no!

**Hey guys whats up second chapter :D its cold as balls here and my poor nips enter the room before I do so here I am typing this story while trying to not die from Ebola and hypothermia, enjoy!**

Michelle lurched up when the most annoying sound in the world awoke her, the repetitive and high pitched beeping of an alarm clock to which she smacked the top turning it off. "Stupid piece of shit clock... she mumbled as she looked at the clock, 11:00 P.M.

She sighed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stretched and got dressed for work, she hadn't expected much but about an hour after she had gotten home Clara dropped by and handed her a little thing of clothes. She stared at herself in the mirror taking in the ugly assortment of clothes she had to wear. A tacky, blue button up shirt with a small tame tag etched into it saying 'Michelle', and an ugly hat the same blue color as the shirt that said: 'Security'.

Michelle chuckled at herself seeing how stupid she looked, she felt like that one person that didn't have a costume for halloween and decided to rush for a costume. She shrugged and grabbed her phone then headed for her garage, she blinked as her vision fuzzed around the corner and she swore... was that a golden bear?

Michelle turned her head to look, nothing. She scoffed and shook her head, why did she feel like she was being watched? She couldn't shake this horrible feeling as she turned over her car and drove down the street, as she stopped at a red light she stared in oblivion. 16 years ago... a great red fox... blood...

A loud blaring of someone honking at her brought her back to reality as she looked up seeing the light had turned green, she blushed and drove forward to her night job then parked. She opened the door and looked around, the usually bustling parking lot was empty. Aside from an older looking SUV and a Sudan. Michelle straightened her hat and opened the doors to the restaurant after she smiled at the cartoon bear. Clara was the first person to greet her.

"Ah Michelle so you came afterall!" Clara said with a smile "To be honest I thought you weren't going to show up!" She laughed and straightened her normal clothing. Michelle blinked 'why wouldn't I come?' she was going to ask before Clara interrupted her thoughts

"Well I better go, oh there is one of the original guards back there!" she said pointing down an eerily dark and quiet hallway. "Have fun!" she said turning around "And good luck." she mumbled. Clara quickly opened the door to the entrance and went to the Sudan then she left the parking lot.

Unfortunately for poor Michelle she had not heard Clara tell her good luck. She was more worried about not being eaten by the Boogie Man as she walked towards the office, she smiled seeing a light and gasped as suddenly a large metal door slammed down in front her nearly causing her to die of a heart attack. A man's voice came from inside.

"Oh sorry! Force of habit!" The man said opening the door for her. Michelle was still recovering as she wobbled in. "My name's Mark." he said with a chuckle. "I'm the night guard here... well... was." Mark corrected himself as he was holding what appeared to be a sort of tablet device.

"Whats thats?" Michelle asked a wee bit too excited and cleared her throat "Er, I mean what is that?" she asked again this time more nonchalant and almost uncaring. Mark's eyes lit up a bit behind those devishly handsome glasses.

"This, my dear friendly night guard is taking all the live video feed from around the restaurant and putting it all onto this convenient handheld device!" Mark explained as he demonstrated by clicking all of the different rooms and a camera feed would appear on the screen. "It can't do much else but it sure is damn useful!" he said and pressed the device into her hands suddenly and his face turned into a scared desperate expression.

"Whatever you do," Mark said his expression bewildered and almost scary "Don't let them in." He said before pulling away from her and nearly sprinting out of the restaurant. Michelle was at a lack of words as she blinked and stared at the tablet, the time marked 11:57 P.M. she sighed and sat in the chair.

The chair was as uncomfortable as it looked, it was like sitting on cardboard and springs. She squirmed a little as the clock struck 12 and the restaurant suddenly had a strange feeling of, creepiness for a lack of better words. She looked around the depressing office, two buttons on each side, one marked lights the other door. She used her advanced intelligence and figured out pushing DOOR opened or closed the door while Light turned the lights off or on.

She did this for about 3 minutes giggling to herself like an idiot, she pulled up the tablet finally putting on her serious face and stared. "Wow." she said aloud as if she were talking to someone "You are all ugly mother fuckers." She said smiling and stuck her tongue out at them. She sat there in the hot room for about two hours, she had gotten a phone call earlier by some stupid ass jack-off talking about the robots coming to life and cramming her into a suit.

"heh... I think they would rather want to rape me then kill me" Michelle said and shook her head 'what the fuck Michelle?!' she screeched in her head mentally kicking herself about thinking of making love with a 8 foot tall animatronic bear... the bear, she giggled as if drunk thinking about the bear then snapped back to reality. "Focus Michelle..." She sighed rubbing her eyes.

Seconds passed, then minutes, then hours. Nothing happened, and Michelle did the one thing that most veteran night guards of Freddy's would never EVER do. She fell asleep, she couldn't help it, it was warm, maybe not comfortable, but damn was it easy to pass out on the chair. She awoke around 3 when she heard a strange noise "DUM DUM DUM DIDDY DUM DUM." Michelle's eyes nearly exploded out of their sockets when she heard that.

She looked at the tablet to check what the fuck was going on and clicked the showstage. Cute bear, check. Ugly scary chicken, check. Transvestite rabbit, che- wait...Where the fuck was the rabbit?! Michelle's mind went static when she FELT the presence of someone, no... _something_ watching her. She slowly puled away from the screen and looked up in front of her... there standing about a foot away from her... was the fucking rabbit.

At first Michelle didn't quite know what to do, I mean what does one do when a 9 foot rabbit is staring down at you with the intention of murder? The two stared at each other for a good 30 seconds, but to Michelle it felt like 50 years. The rabbit was the first one to make a move when it lifted a great purple fur arm to grab Michelle, the woman squealed in horror and ducked narrowly avoiding being grabbed by the robot.

She squirmed her way between Bonnie's legs as the robot had to process where she went and swiveled around it's right arm extended knocking over a poor, innocent fan. Michelle was in tears as her natural fight or flight came into play. She used her faster speed to run out the right door and make a break down the hallway, she didn't quite care where she was going at this point as long as she got away from the rabbit.

Michelle found herself in the dining room and looked frantically around trying to find an escape point, she would have ran for the front door were it not for Mark locking it on his way out. She turned to the fire exit but again a giant killer robot stood in her way. This time... it was the fucking chicken. Chica's jaw was unhinged and her head at an awkward angle making her appear even MORE scary than she already was! Michelle now had tears freely falling as she backed up into a furry object. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was behind her as she stood still. She felt a purple furry hand grip her throat from behind and hoist her up. She gagged and coughed as her lungs were screaming for air, her eyes began to water as her body knew that it was losing a fight that there was no possible chance of winning as she bawled and tried to beg for mercy as she felt herself moving to the backstage... the suits... oh god not the suits!

She began to kick and scream but suddenly Chica and Bonnie were stopped by a tall, brown bear. He looked at them with a big brother like look as if telling them to stop and put the poor girl down, they complied and Bonnie dropped Michelle to the ground, Michelle's lungs greedily filled themselves with air as she choked and coughed wiping tears from her eyes as she looked up at Freddy, the bear picked her up but instead carried her backstage and closed the door behind him.

He set Michelle down next to a suit and began to open the empty Freddy suit. "Please... Please don't kill me..." she choked and coughed as she cried harder seeing the bear begin to prepare the coup de grace. But instead he left, and came back with a bag full of a red liquid sauce that she remembered from yesterday, the pizza sauce. It wasn't frozen but was a strange goop like substance and he forced the bag into the suit. The wires and crossbeams piercing the bag causing the red sauce to seep through the suit as if it were blood. "Hide." the bear said as foot steps were heard coming.

Michelle nodded and her legs moved without her thinking as she went to the far away corner and hid under a table where endoskeletons sat. Bonnie and Chica stared at the suit and grinned as if the thought of a human being forced into that awful suit. "Good work Freddy!" Chica said as they all left the room. Freddy didn't answer as he walked behind the two and waved at Michelle, the same stupid silly wave that she saw yesterday...

End of chapter 2

**Wow... that... that was amazing ; - ; You guys have no idea how clever I feel using my foreshadowing abilities XD well this chapter left off pretty well eh? A little warmth for the hear no? Well of course! Freddy saved Michelle's sorry ass from being shoved into a suit, haha well hope you guys enjoy and see you next chapter ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting answers.

Michelle woke up the around 6 somehow alive. She coughed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and crawled out and yelped when she looked up and Bonnie's face was there... kind of. She growled and realized it was just a stupid ass mask that stared at her, more specifically the camera. She punched the mask off the table and winced and cried out in pain from not realizing how much stupid metal was in the stupid mask... stupid transexual rabbit mask thing. She then stomped to the door leading out of the backstage and stopped.

Michelle turned her head to the large empty Freddy suit, half full, or half empty to some. She reached her hand out and made a face of disgust when the pizza sauce was still goopy. She wiped her fingers on the suit and walked out of the back stage to see several janitors. One of the male janitors screeched like a little girl and hid his face, the other one laughed and shook his head.

"See I told you it was pizza sauce!" the man said, he had a irish accent as he spoke. He walked up to Michelle and extended his hand "Congratulations you survived!" he said with an overly happy tone then coughed "Well... kind of... you have some really nasty hand prints all over your neck!" he said

Michelle blinked at the strange irish man who had a hilarious voice, when he said something about her neck she touched her neck and squeaked quietly at the sudden burn and sting of it. She walked quickly to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. Just as the irish janitor had said there were terrible red hand marks where Bonnie had gripped her neck. Michelle choked on a sob.

'So it wasn't a dream?' Michelle thought sadly as she shook her head and walked out of the bathroom walking past the two janitors and to the show stage where all three animatronics stood as if nothing happened "Fuck... You." She growled at Bonnie, she then looked at Chica "And you too you duck fuck." she growled louder, she then looked at Freddy and her expression softened "Thank you." she whispered and leaned close to him. She did the unexpected.

Michelle planted a soft kiss on Freddy's cheek. She quickly pulled away as, in all truth she was expecting Freddy to turn into a sexy man with a mustache and a top hat but... she was disappointed when nothing happened except for the quiet whirring of the robots' gears moving.

Michelle sighed and shrugged going back to the office to collect her things. She expected the office to be a mess but to her surprise it was back in normal shape. The desk, the fan, the pictures, that stupid ass cupcake, even the cobwebs were normal again after the fight with Bonnie, well it was more of an one sided ambush but Michelle didn't care. She grabbed her purse and grumbled things to herself as she walked out the right door and walked past a poster with a close up of a yellow bear's face an-... wait what?

Michelle backed up and looked at the poster, but it was normal. Just Freddy Fazbear waving his little top hat to you. She blinked, and shook her head. Michelle walked out the front door and got into her car and just sat there for awhile, she didn't turn on the car but sat there and waited. About an hour later a old pick up drove up to the restaurant and Fredward pulled himself out of the car.

Michelle gritted her teeth and opened her car door and stepped out of her car. She had to restrain herself from running over there and strangling his fat neck, but instead simply smiled and walked over "Mr. Fredward?" Michelle called as she smiled brightly at him. Fredward nearly jumped out of his socks when he heard Michelle and her sudden appearance.

"M-Ms. Schmidt! Y-you're alive! Er... How was the night shift?" The old large man said as he pulled his handkerchief out as usual and dabbed his forehead. Michelle laughed like an air head and waved at him as if he told a hilarious joke.

"Mr. Fredward I had a great night! Cant you see the strangulation marks around my neck?" Michelle asked still in a strange cheery yet quite creepy way, Fredward's face dropped more than ever seeing the marks around her neck.

"Oh... Oh my... did you fall?" Fredward asked hoping she really was an airhead. Michelle's face fell into one of agitation. She shook her head and stepped closer to her boss and gripped his stupid overall thing.

"Shut the fuck up you big stupid..." Michelle had to take a deep breath and pulled her hand away as she collapsed to her knees already crying again. She couldn't really help it, she wasn't the most emotionally stable human right at the current moment in the given situation of nearly being crammed into a suit by killer bunnies and chicken that were robots at the same time. After of 3 minutes of crying plus an extra 26 seconds Michelle collected herself and looked up.

Mr. Fredward had to refrain from rearing back seeing how horribly ruined Michelle's makeup was, she looked like a type of puppet he remembered at his old restaurant. He shook his head and he kneeled next to her and hugged her "I'm sorry." He simply said, the strange, irritating, lying scum bag Fredward was also quite compassionate and caring when he admits his wrong doings. Aside from him knowing about killer robot animals he's a good guy in a nutshell.

"Why...?" Michelle croaked out as she wiped another tear away "Why did they try to kill me?!" Michelle asked staring at Fredward hoping for some type of answer. She wouldn't believe it was a malfunction, stuff like that doesn't make a automaton want to shove you into a not so fluffy teddy bear suit, or at least thats what she thought.

Fred shook his head sighing lowly "I really wish I could tell you why Michelle..." He said quietly, "I would try to convince you it was a silly malfunction or the robots thought you were a endoskeleton... but then I'd be lying flat out to you..." He said and bit his bottom lip, which one couldn't tell due to his gigantic white mustache.

Michelle looked confused still, yet slightly relieved that he wasn't going to bullshit her an explanation on how she was apparently a naked robot. "So what?" she asked quietly regaining emotional control to the point where she could stand up. She also had to help Fred up because of his weight. Fredward sighed and stroked his mustache.

"They don't like adults... Or guards... Adult night guards." Fred explained as he paced slowly, his mustache squirming as if having a personal rave party with itself. Michelle tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth to question what he meant but her eyes were glued to his mustache. "You see back when I was a young man." Fred said as he began to go into a deep monologue on back in 1987 a man killed 5 children and jammed their bodies into the suit and stuff. But Michelle didnt hear a single word aside from the key stuff like the kids and all that shazam.

After like 5 minutes and 59 seconds of talking Fredward had explained why the robots were deranged. "But I just can't bring myself to dismantle them for good..." He said sadly as he looked inside then to the parking lot seeing family cars begin to pull in. "Well you better get home Michelle, you're gonna need it, for night two." He said quietly and turned around to open the front door for his customers.

Michelle sighed and walked past a couple, the girl snickered at Michelle's failure of makeup and called her a clown. Michelle sniffled more as... that hurt, how bout she try to have the life choked out of her by a 7 or 8 foot tall robot rabbit and try to not have your make up ruined into oblivion all over your face.

Michelle shook her head clearing the stupid thoughts from her head as she started her car and went back home. Everything seemed like a blur. She left the car, opened her door, and she was face first onto the living room floor; not even bothering to disrobe. She sighed and soon passed out from exhaustion and pain... She was going to prepared for the second night at hell. Or she at least hope she would be...

End of Chapter 3

**hehe... *Sweat drop* surprise? Sorry about the long ass wait I had some writer blocks and such :3 but hey. Guys thank you for all the support, tbh I love reading the comments, its like so awesome seeing everyones' XD oh merry early thanksgiving! Plus FNaF 2 references... I had to I'm sorry XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Quick A/N! WARNING FOR THE CHILDREN! THIS WILL I REPEAT THIS WILL! HAVE A LEMON! Unfortantly... not with Freddy :C but with Foxy. Yes I know I can hear you guys groaning in aggravation but hey! Knock that crap off :P I only wish to appease the audience that wants their lemon now and also... Its rape :X So like... if you dont like it dont bash it DX just... read it for the lemons? IDK XP**

**Night 2, You are a pirate!**

Michelle rubbed her eyes as she sat in the uncomfortable chair in the uncomfortable room, of the uncomfortable building. She ground her teeth together as she stared at the fan that lazily spun side to side. Fredward had wished her good luck, as did Sarah, and Mark with his devilishly handsome glasses. She sat in the stupid chair as her eyes transferred from the fan to her phone.

Her initial reaction was to call the cops, but who the hell would send officers down to some random ass pizza place with some scared chick who was whining about automatons that were secured onto a stage at day but were ruthless killers at night? They'd more likely come down to arrest her for being a prankster rather than coming down for protection... but then again being in prison is better than being here... scratch that she didnt want to be raped by a brutish woman four times her size, she'd rather take the chance of being taken by that sexy bear... wait what?

Michelle blinked as she shook her head vigorously to clear those strange horomnioius thoughts from her head, "The hell is wrong with you Michelle...?" She asked herself gently, thats when the clock struck 12 A.M. Let the bitches come, minus the bear of course. She wouldnt mind if he got in the office... maybe. She blinked and sighed as she pulled up the tablet security doodad and stared at the automatons, thats when the phone rang.

Yet again it was that stupid ass phone guy, what the heck did he want? Well he congratulated her for making through the first night, she did a mocking whoopee and spun around in the chair with such enthusiasm you'd think she was truly excited, but she wasnt and damn was she good at faking happiness. Her grumpy irritated look returned about 4.45 seconds later and sat straight looking directly at he desk that was like 5 feet away for some reason. Aside from that she shrugged and went back to listening to the phone guy, blah blah blah, workers, blah blah foxy, wait... there's another one?

She blanked for a moment when he signed off with a cheery ending, damn that guy was way too happy about this shit. She scowled and glared at the cupcake sitting in the right corner of the desk that was creepily stared back at her. She stopped looking after awhile, so... She had a plan which she devised in like 8 seconds, watch the fox, check lights, and close doors if you need to. She nodded and put up the tablet, first it was the stage. And Bonnie was already gone, great! Michelle groaned loudly as she looked for the transexual rabbit and found the douche in the party room minding his own ding damn business standing just below the camera, "Why you hide in the dark like a little bitch? F-Fight me..." Michelle said trying to make herself feel way more cool than she was.

She awkwardly laughed at her quirkiness and how random she sounded as she went back to staring at the screen, and Bonnie was gone, even better Chica was taking his/ hers place and did the exact same thing as the first night, staring right at the camera her head at an awkward angle giving her jaw, beak thing a much larger size than it actually was. She made a face of disgust and made a quick search to find Bonnie when it hit her and she yanked the screen down and didnt even bother checking the door and closed it, seconds later she heard a fist collide with the metal door, she laughed and grinned as she saw Bonnie's face through the window, glaring at her.

Michelle stuck her tongue out and whipped out her middle finger "Suck it doc!" she giggled as Bonnie stomped off, when she was sure the rabbit was gone she opened the door. She looked to her right and flicked the light and nearly had a heart attack as the chicken was staring through the window, she promptly gave the mcnugget the same treatment as Bugs Bunny and slammed the door. "Fuck you chicken!" she laughed and flipped the bird at... well the bird. The chicken though... gave no response and only stood there. Michelle got creeped out and turned the light off. "Wow this is way easy." she scoffed and pulled the camera up only to see a blinding red furry object fly by, it had a hook, and piercing white eyes as it was opening and closing its colossal jaws packed with teeth that would put even a great white shark to shame. She screamed "Oh no! Oh god no!" as she flipped the tablet and went shoulder first into the door button.

Michelle had her eyes squeezed shut and was trembling as she was sobbing. Wait, she wasnt dead! She heard irritated and mad slamming and scratching on the door, then moments later it disappeared. "What the fuck was that...?" Michelle choked out as she sat back on the chair and picked the tablet up, chica was gone thank God, but Bonnie was at the door, Michelle could see its shadow. She sighed and did the same thing, Check the cameras, mainly foxy then every so often check the lights, and if the robo wankers are there just kindly slam the door in their face! It was a perfect system, she giggled every time she slammed the door in Chica's or Bonnie's face which ever one came, then she thought 'Wait... I can slam the door on the fox!' She thought as she sat back in the seat and closed the doors when she pushed the lights. "Easy!" She declared and sighed happily, but unfortunately for her something was going to happen. She had no time to react as a horrifying red fox leaned into her office emitting a high pitched screech that made her rear back in fright. She screamed in horror as she tried to run but the bak of her collar was forcibly yanked back by a metal hook.

"Where ye' think ye' be goin' Las?" The fox said with a strange scottish accent of sorts "I be comin' for ye' booty!" The animatronic fox purred into her ear, Michelle's eyes widened as her brain caught his drift. She was not going to be molested by a fox, much less a robotic fox that was a pirate.

"W-What?!" Michelle squeaked as she began to squirm. Foxy tightened his grip around Michelle's arm and forced her down onto the ground. He had a strange gleam in his good eye.

"Been so long since thay' got me a woman!" The red robot fox chuckled as something she'd never quite expect to see on a children's robot thing, a gleaming penis, yes, of all things to be on a robot. It had to be a gleaming, long, metal robo wang. Michelle gulped at his huge size, she had never seen a cock before, aside from what they taught her in school and even then it wasnt much, hell she was still a virgin!

Michelle began to sniffle and cry when she felt a powerful metal hook tear her jeans and underwear off, tears were now free falling as she was on all fours, what was ironic to her was that he was a canine so doggy style did seem obvious. She began to squirm even more but only added to her strange sexiness shaking her ass at the fox. Foxy then bent over the poor security female guard "Swiggity swoogity... I'm coming for ye booty." The fox declared as he began to push into her backdoor.

Michelle would do the only logical thing, scream. She began to plead and beg the fox as she shook her head desperately doing anything she could to not have the fox violate her "Ai! dun' worry Lassie!" Foxy purred, "I wont kill ye'! Im just a lonely horny fox!" He laughed pushing deeper, he was going dry so he was going to take it slow, Michelle whimpered and cried like anyone else.

Foxy finally got fed up and pulled out what he had in and briskly walked around Michelle, opened her mouth and slammed down her throat effectively gagging the poor girl. Michelle choked and coughed as she sat there her throat clenching and sucking his cock. "Ah now there's a good girl!" Foxy chuckled darkly as the pistons in his hips began to move back and forth throat fucking her relentlessly, Michelle was sure she was going to pass out, but then again she didnt want to not never wake up again. So she took it like a pro sucking and gagging on a strangely soft yet quite hard, almost plastic like robo wang. After awhile though a strange fluid coated her throat and tongue and Foxy screeched again and released a strange sticky, sour, and quite gross fluid down her throat.

The fox pulled out of her abused throat looking quite satisfied, "Good!" he said as the clock turned 6 Am, and the happy squealing of children could be heard, "I'll see you tomorrow sugar tits." The scottish pirate fox winked at her... or was it him blinking? she couldnt tell considering he was wearing an eyepatch. Michelle coughed and wiped her mouth as she stood up on shaky legs, she pulled up her ruined jeans and began to put her shirt on then realized something. "You motherfucker! My bra!" She screeched and wanted to storm after the fox, but then again she was in the nude, so she growled and went straight to her car and drove home. This time, she was going to be prepared cause it was humpday today.

**Well :D Fantastic! Wouldnt you agree my loyal fans? Think of it as a early christmas present ;D sorry about the wait finals are on the way and school has been a bitch more than ever :L So hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D ta ta!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: *Ugh...* really? I was joking about the whole I can hear you guys whining and moaning about Foxy and you guys did so anyway! Guest for Chapter 4, come on bruh I was just having a little fun and decided to make a chap for Foxy I know he is over rated thats why I did it for the lolz**

**Chapter 5, Getting answers... Again**

Michelle stormed into Fredward's office and grabbed him by his overall straps and began to yell at him, Fredward had no idea what she was saying until she mentioned that she had to suck Foxy off. "Why the fuck does that fox have a dick?!" She screeched trying her best to not gouge his eyes out. Fredward blushed and coughed.

"Oh! That! Um... Its... a small project I had for the band..." Fredward said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his large hand, Michelle's eyebrow twitched.

"A project?" Michelle said quietly. "A small project is putting a dick on a child friendly robot!?" Michelle yelled now getting louder and louder with every word, how else was someone suppose to remain calm when coming to terms with something as strange as this? Fredward sighed and rubbed his great mustache and nodded.

"Indeed... You see... Well I dont quite know how to explain it, me and John got bored one day..." Fredward said.

**Flashback noises**

Fredward was a young man, around his 30's as he stared at the 4 automatons lined up in a straight line, even though they were considerably old they were technically new. He looked to his most trusted friend, co-founder, and engineer of the robots, Edward Shurftsmits. The german man smiled "Beauties aren't they ja?" He asked with a gleam in his eyes. Fredward nodded as his almond brown mustache had slight wisps of gray in it. "

Well lets toast!" Fredward said with a grin pulling out a large wine bottle. The two men happily drank till they were both so drunk that they could barely stand. Fredward giggled "Hey... Shurfts..." The business man said as he wobbled a little his eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to balance himself on Freddy Fazbear. Edward looked at him just as drunk.

"what is it?" The german engineer hiccuped as he began to sketch things on blueprint paper, Fredward eyed the blueprints and a grin appeared on his drunken face.

"We...*hic* should *hic* put dicks on them!" Fredward declared as he had pointed a finger to the ceiling, to him a bright flash of light appeared from the heavens and angels sung in the background. To Edward a spotlight was turned on above him for whatever reason. The engineer rubbed his eyes.

"Sounds like a good idea ja!" Edward replied his mind giving no reason on why not to put a penis on the robots. The workers weren't too excited but did it nonetheless.

**End flashback noise**

Michelle blinked as Fredward finished explaining why the robots had dicks, "So... you and this german guy got drunk off your ass and slapped wangs onto the robots?" She asked a little shocked but strangely unsurprised considering who she was talking to. Fredward chuckled nervously and nodded slowly.

"You betcha." Fredward said with a nod, Michelle sighed and stood up beginning to leave when she turned to look over her shoulder.

"Um... Mr. Fredward... what was the fluid I had to guzzle last night from Foxy?" Michelle asked a little scared of the answer. Fredward coughed and licked his dry lips and clapped his hands together.

"Reproductive fluids made just for the robots, oh and only Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy have them if you wanted to know, Chica is a female of course." Fredward explained and ushered her out of the room the slammed the door behind her. Fredward sighed in relief as he stared at a picture of a young, skinny, and fit him not just 20 years ago. Those were the years he thought as he sat down sadly at his desk. "How quickly 20 years and pizza can change a man forever... That reminds me I need a pizza." He said with a grin and pulled a cheese pizza from who knows where and began to eat the pizza.

Michelle blinked as she outside the office of her boss now, she briskly walked past the automatons avoiding their gaze as she rushed for the door and went to the alleyway and vomited, the thought that she drank whatever the hell was shoved down her throat last night made her shudder, and even the guy who made it had no idea what it was! Michelle shuddered and coughed wiping her mouth of the bile then returned to car. She sat in the driver seat for awhile thinking to herself.

Michelle had gone through some pretty weird shit in the last two days. First day she nearly died from being crammed into a Teddy bear suit, the next day she is mouth fucked by a robot. And today, she was sure as hell scared about coming to work. She bit her lower lip and squirmed in car seat debating if she would tempt her luck with fate again for a third time.

The woman sighed and fist pumped the air "I will conquer this place! I... AM... THE QUEEN OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!" Michelle shouted as she began to have a rave party till she heard a voice through the window.

"Mommy why is that lady screaming?" A little boy asked loudly enough for Michelle to hear, the mother tsked her child as they walked by to the restaurant.

"She is an example of what would happen when you dont go to college Billy." The mother replied as she and her son walked in. Michelle growled lightly and turned on the car beginning to drive home.

"Fuck you Billy." Michelle said darkly as she went home to think of the perfect strategy to take on the automatons. Michelle was at her computer searching everything she could think of "How to fight robots" was her first search the answer was water or EMPs, she groaned and tried again "How to not die by killer robots." The answer was tin foil hats. Michelle groaned in irritation and rubbed her temples.

"How do I seduce a robot?" She typed in, the answer: You can't. Michelle woke up groggily around 10 PM and she sighed yet again, "yay..." she said with mock happiness as she got in the shower and redressed for a new night... At Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

**End of Chapter 5**

**Ok this time I will have some development of Michelle and Freddy next chappie so dont worry ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys :D Waz up :3 so I'm debating when the Freddy/ Michelle Lemon should happen, not this chapter sorry :C but maybe the next one :3 I at least want some relationship development before he goes balls deep into her XD so! Lets have fun and read this chappie :DDDD**

**Chapter 6, Bears aren't so mean after all**

Michelle yet again for the third time in a row drove back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, home of the terminators that are animals. Which sounded stupid but Michelle liked it kind of. They reminded of the terminators, maybe SkyNet exists after all? Michelle was confusing herself now as she stopped the car in front of the restaurant for the third time that week and opened the door.

Michelle walked to the restaurant, said hi to Mark, flipped off Foxy's curtains, stuck her tongue out at Bonnie and Chica and smiled at Freddy as she walked to her office. The robots gave a blank stare back at Michelle as she went to her office, she sat in the chair and promptly kicked her feet up on the desk. She sighed as she watched the cupcake and the clock alternating between the two inanimate objects as she ran her tongue over her dry lips.

She wasn't nervous, not really. Yeah she was scared that she was gonna die but hey, a job is a job. She flipped up the tablet as the clock hit three and the night-shift began. Phone guy came again talking about how people don't usually last this long blah blah "not that didn't die or anything!" Phone guy said quietly.

"heh... yeah right." Michelle muttered as she watched the automatons closely looking for any sign of movement. Which none happened as she watched them for another hour, finally phone guy stopped his rambling and wished the female security guard good luck. Not that she needed it or anything, ok she did big time for what was exactly she was doing, one does not simply take on four automatons and survive without a scratch... Mark did but thats because he is handsome and all that. She sighed and flipped to the Pirate's cove and saw a pair of eyes staring through it "W-What the fuck?! Thats Foxy? Man he is a ugly bitch." she said

This continued for awhile, Bonnie made an appearance two or three times, Chica stayed in the kitchen most of the night and Foxy slowly creeped out from the curtains. Michelle kept a calm and cool collection of herself as she yawned then rubbed her eyes actually getting bored of closing doors. Michelle flipped to Pirate's Cove and screeched seeing the fox sprint down the hallway, she quickly slammed the door and Foxy angrily beat on the door. "Fuck you Foxy!" She screamed at him through the glass window as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Michelle bit her tongue around 3 o clock when she noticed her power, 40%, "well fuck" she muttered as Chica wouldn't go away from the door, instead deciding to be the most annoying poultry on earth and stare at her creepily through the window "Screw off Mcnugget!" she said angrily flipping the damn robot chicken off.

"I just wanna play!" Chica responded without moving her jaws in a super creepy fashion, Michelle shivered visibly and shook her head vigorously

"Go play with yourself!" Michelle said and blushed realizing how awkward that sounded now that she had said that aloud "N-Not in a weird way! Just like... go make a pizza!" Michelle said throwing a paper ball at the window. Chica after awhile did go away, again this continued for another good time before she took a look at the camera and noticed something strange, the showstage where the gang was, all three were missing...

Michelle looked quizzical at first and froze when she sat up and poked the light on the right. "W...W-what the fuck?" She asked poking the light button over and over again. The button returned with a meek buzz noise refusing to work. "What the fuck?" Michelle said loudly empathizing heavily on 'fuck' getting louder and louder "WHY WONT YOU TURN ON!" she yelled finally letting her anger get the better of her and threw the tablet at the light, it missed and instead hit something large, tall, metal, and furry.

Michelle blinked as someone she didn't expect walked into the room, Freddy Fazbear. The facial motors around his face as one would assume where facial motors would be looked extraordinarily confused. "Im sorry the light bulb broke." The huge robot bear said a little sheepish as he took his hat off and held it with both hands in a apologetic manner "So I came to let you know you had to replace it." Freddy explained gently.

Michelle sat in the chair her eyes wide as her brain slowly tried to process what the hell was going on "U-uh... T-Thanks..." She stuttered as she unconsciously moved backwards trying to distance herself from the bear who was right in front of her. Freddy sensed her distress.

"I apologize, you look quite scared. I can understand," The bear said extending his huge paw hand thing, she didnt know what to call it. "Lets get you out of this stuffy room." Freddy said as he smiled, his flat, square teeth gleaming in the low light. Michelle was doing what she could to not haul ass and try to run past Freddy, but then again he was being super nice. Or he could be trying to let her guard down so he could kill her violently, she gave into the bear and extended her hand taking the bear's hand.

"W-Where are you taking me?" Michelle asked dumbly as the bear led her down the hallway into the party room. Freddy chuckled gently pulled a seat from the table gesturing for her to sit down. Michelle sighed as she really had no other option and slowly sat in the seat, she looked around at the party room which was usually bustling with demonic children. She liked it when it was nice and calm like this.

Freddy sat in the chair across from her somehow his weight not breaking the poor chair which did creak and groan but held its ground. "Im sorry for the complications in the last three nights, my companions aren't as forgiving as I am, which is understandable." Freddy explained as Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy slowly came into the room as well. "You see we all have a little... mistrust when it comes to adults." Freddy said quietly yet was still loud enough for Michelle to hear.

"Y-You aren't going to kill me?" Michelle squeaked as all the automatons took seats at the party table, somehow Chica had made a nice plate of pizza and put it on the table. Freddy shook his head as he looked closely at the rest of his group of killer robots. Michelle looked nervously at the pizza, she assumed it was disgusting like the other pizzas here,but this one... It did smell really good for some reason.

Freddy shook his head as did Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. "No, we wont kill you," He said and nodded "Well?" He asked the others sternly, like a father would a child.

"I'm sorry I strangled you." Bonnie said quietly as he fiddled with the red bow on his neck "And I promise to not to it again." she said

"Im sorry I scared you so much." Chica said not bothering to even look at Michelle or the others, "I made pizza so like... like it." She said her beak screwed tightly together. Foxy was looking at his hook as if he had found a stain and rubbed it against his fur and looked up noticing Freddy staring at him like an angry father.

"I be sorry I raped ye' lassie." Foxy apologized after 30 seconds of the stare off between the two male automatons. Freddy's stern look turned into a happy smile as he stood up.

"You see? I talked to them and we had decided, it much better to become your friend than it is to kill you!" He said then stopped realizing how strange that sounded "Not that killing you would be good!" He said shaking his head almost in a comical way. Michelle couldnt help but giggle, and that cute giggle turned into a full laugh as she had her hands on her forehead laughing like crazy. The automatons stared at the woman.

"I think we shook a screw loose." Bonnie said as he twiddled his large thumbs and wiggled her ears. Foxy slowly stood up and went back to his cove shutting the curtains behind him so he could do whatever that fox does behind the curtains. Freddy simply stood there and laughed with Michelle, soon the two stopped laughing and before Michelle knew it she had a pizza in her hand.

"So lemme get this straight, you guys dont trust adults, but you trust me?" Michelle asked with a small laugh sitting back in her chair smiling lightly as she chewed on her pizza. She gasped as shivered at how amazing the pizza was which brought a non scary smile to Chica's face... beak thing.

Freddy rubbed the back of his neck "Well you see we remember you from a long time ago." Freddy said simply, Michelle blinked and looked up pizza in her mouth.

"You what?" She asked as the automatons nodded slowly in response. Freddy stood up as he went to a light switch and flicked the lights on. Finally the strangely dark room lit up and she could clearly see the four automatons.

"We were retrofitted with some type of criminal detection database back at out old location." Bonnie explained tapping the base of his neck then another small hatch on the back of her head. Freddy nodded as he gyrated his hand as if working out some kinks.

"We also know everyone who lives in a 10 miles radius." Freddy explained and smiled at Michelle who blankly stared. She sighed and went back to eating her pizza, she was already on her third slice.

"So why did you try to kill me though if you knew who I was?" Michelle asked, licking her finger tips of the strangely good grease. The automatons looked sheepish.

"Its...like kind of a force of habit thing." Chica said sitting back in her chair smirking at Michelle who was loving her pizza, Michelle nodded as that made some sort of sense.

"Well thats all in the past now!" Freddy said his large paw hands together as he pulled Michelle into a bear hug, this marked a strange beginning in a new chapter for Michelle. She felt a strange tingling in her chest. Something she hadnt felt since that one cute guy in high school, love. She was beginning to feel the love for a metal giant.

**End of chapter 6**

**GG m8! That was a long ass chapter XDDD So I hope you guys enjoyed this sweet chapter and I'll see you guys next time :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello** boys and girls of every age! Good to see you :D also Im a little late but... MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, WHO'S RRRRRREEAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDY FFFFOOOOOOORRRRR FRRRRREEEEEEEEDDDDDDY?**

**Chapter 7, The Bear, the Night guard, and the closet part 1**

Michelle groaned as she sat up to find herself in the Party room area, she blinked and rubbed her head. Michelle smacked her lips as she ran her thin fingers around her eyes clearing the weird crap that people call dust or something. She didn't really care as she picked up her hat and turned around to see the two janitors.

Again it was the Irish man, she never got his name. And the other guy, who when she sat up, screamed like a little girl and nearly passed out. "Raed! Calm down!" The irish man shouted as he threw his head around sounding agitated yet was hilarious at the same time. The man who screamed, Raed whimpered and stood up clearing his throat.

"Im perfectly calm! You're the one who is not calm." The man named Raed said clearing his throat and adjusting the hat on his head, he then popped his knuckles and picked up the mop and began to use the mop to well mop the floor with a mop. Michelle sighed as she looked at the stage to see her three new found friends standing on the stage. They all looked strangely... happy, if one could say three nearly 6 foot tall robot animals could be happy.

Michelle swore she saw Freddy wink at her as she walked through the front door and sat in her car pondering her life choices, she made friends with four automatons: a chicken, a fox, a rabbit... bunny? And a Bear. They were unique and quite strange, she didnt really think of them as scary, not really once you got used to them standing around a room and staring at your camera for 18 hours (cause 3 times 6 is 18) then you wouldnt really be scared per say, just creeped out or irritated either one.

Michelle saw the pizzeria open up and as if by some magical force the great bear god bestowed on this damned store, cars filled with demonic children and their irritated parents began to file into the parking lot, she spotted a dad and his daughters, Michelle could assume that the only reason a single father would bring his children to a pizzeria like this was to meet equally lonely mothers and fuck each other's brains out. Michelle sighed and patted where her womb was. "No way in hell am I gonna carry a damn child in this thing, I ain't gonna give birth to a watermelon." Michelle sighed and muttered as she started her car and went home.

Michelle sat up and smacked her lips, she looked up at her alarm clock as it read 11:46. Michelle muttered to herself some choice words as she pulled some underwear on, she slept in the nude like any other lonely person. The only draw back to this was if someone broke in and tried to rape her there would be no defense. But even then Michelle would have to go through an awkward stripping sequence with said rapist. Michelle giggled at herself as she finished putting on her make-up and straightened her hair. She had to admit, she was pretty damn adorable. She patted her slightly flat chest, she swore her breasts had grown a little bit, yet she couldnt tell.

Michelle shrugged as she out on her security hat and stepped out to her garage, the light bulb fizzed and flickered and Michelle screeched in pain as she swore an empty yellow bear costume was sitting in the corner of the garage, blankly staring at her as a low screech filled the room till it was unbearable. Yet the screech was more like a broken radio signal, getting louder and louder till it felt like it was right inside her head. She screamed and fell to the ground clutching her throbbing head.

Michelle sat up in her garage rubbing her head, she sniffled as it really did hurt. It felt like someone had beaten her head in with a brick then smacked her with a shovel. She slowly stood up on shaky, jelly-like legs as if learning how to walk for the very first time. She wiped her teary eyes and opened her car door then sat down to get her bearing. "W-What the fuck was that...?" She asked no one in particular as she slowly turned over the engine in her car, opened the garage door then drove out.

Michelle sat in the parking lot of the pizzeria yet again for the 4th night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where magic and fun come to live. She ground her teeth together and sighed, why was a strange yellow bear haunting her? What the fuck was happening? Was she going insane? Maybe Freddy and his pals knew.

Michelle walked in just as the clock hit 12 A.M. "Hey Michelle!" Came the loud booming voice of none other than Freddy Fazbear himself. The giant bear moved with unnatural speed and towered over her. "My goodness gravy!" He said looking quite startled "What happened to you?" He asked seeing Michelle's terrified and shocked face.

"Well... um... why are you off the stage so suddenly?" Michelle finally managed to squeak out after about 45 seconds of shivering and speechlessness of a giant bear off his stage. Freddy chuckled, his booming laughter filling the entire pizzeria.

"We are always active!" Freddy said "And we can always come off stage, we just arent allowed to until nightfall." Freddy said as he sat down after pulling a chair out for him and Michelle, "But why else are you so scared? You look like a ghost tried to scare you." He said as he was worried.

Michelle sniffled and rubbed her nose "D-Do you know anything about a bear... like you... an animatronic... but yellow?" She asked as the strange buzzing returned. Freddy's face fell as somehow his eyes widened.

"Yellow... bear? Golden Freddy..." Freddy said, his face contorting into one Michelle thought she'd never ever see, hatred. "He is the reason why people are so darn afraid of us!" Freddy said his voice rising in volume as he stood up and began to pace the room. "Those 'new models' too! They are why we are going out of business!" He exclaimed loudly.

Michelle stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Freddy please... calm down..." She said looking scared and worried that Freddy was going to hurt something, himself, or her. Freddy looked down at her and took a deep breath.

"Im sorry..." Freddy said gently as he sat down again, "Im sorry I raised my voice and let my anger get control of me..." Freddy apologized with true sincerity.

"Can you tell me why you are so mad?" Michelle asked lightly as she sat next to Freddy rubbing his arm gently. Freddy nodded as his memory processors whirred going back to the year, 1987.

**Part 2 coming soon boys and girls!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Happy New Years! :D 2015 :3 I am so frickin mad :C I was typing up my story and I hit "save" and it takes it fifty years to save the story then boop! The whole damn story is gone so! This version is much more different than my original - _ -**

**Chapter 8, The bear, The night guard, and closet part 2**

1987, everything was... to a point perfect. Freddy began to pace left and right along the stage fiddling with his black bow tie perfectly placed upon his chest. His friends, pals, comrades whatever you call them were in on the foot of the stage chit chatting.

"Yeah like totally like I got like this totally like awesome like super cool thing!" Chica said as she was showing off her new cupcake, Bonnie looked absolutely bored. The blue rabbit nodded tiredly.

"yeah... very very exciting..." Bonnie said lightly as he blinked slowly, his chin supported by the palm of his plastic like hand "Please do continue..." he sighed as he sat up beginning to strum his red guitar which seemed to appear out on nowhere. Chica nodded and began to babble on about stuff completely off topic as Bonnie wished he was somewhere else.

Freddy paced heavily still as he looked nervous, "Something doesnt feel right..." the brown toy bear stated as he straightened his tie again "Mangle is acting strange." he said as BB was waddling around the play room. "she is being... more quirky that usual." he said as he picked up his microphone and dusted it off. Bonnie looked over, then tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean Fred?" he asked standing up and walking over to his friend, "she is always weird." he said with a small shrug, Freddy nodded and rubbed his face with his off hand while his other hand had the microphone.

"I know Bonnie, thats why I said 'more'." Freddy said staring at Bonnie with a sigh. His rabbit friend shrugged yet again as he went back to strumming his guitar. Freddy shook his head as he tapped his mic and began to test it. "testing?" he called looking around the room. A small boy with a little propellor hat began to clap as he had a large grin from one side of his face to the other.

"Wow Freddy that was coolio!" The boy said as he kept the strange almost creepy ass smile, Freddy stared at him and sighed lightly.

"Ballon boy... I didnt even do anything..." Freddy muttered rubbing his forehead, they all froze though when they heard the jingling of keys.

"Alright Alright we're opening now." A voice said as as soon as the front door opened they could hear the shrieking of happy children that would send chills and quakes of horror among humans. Yet Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Balloon boy, and the marionette weren't scared of children one bit! The only one a little nervous and one would say angry at the children, but the others were happy! In fact they were happy and quite relieved to see the little devils run around the party room that their stage overlooked. Freddy was in action.

"Hi kids!" he said, a large grin on his face as he waved and tipped his hat "Boy am I glad to see you all!" he said as he began to walk off the stage, Freddy was immediately assaulted with hugs and squeals of delight as children of all ages latched onto his legs squeezing the huggable bear, soon Bonnie and Chica had joined their friend, the horde of kids didnt seem to stop as more and more began to pile into the building along with their parents.

After about 87 hugs with germ infested children Freddy had to finally pull himself away, "Well kids!" he said with his extremely cheery voice as gave a small thumbs up "Who's ready to party?!" he asked as he was responded with screams and cheers of delight from the kids, internally the great bear chuckled as he turned around and scaled the short amount of steps.

Bonnie and Chica had joined Freddy and stood side by side with the "leader" even though they never really called him that they did look up to him as one. Bonnie lifted up his guitar and Chica lifted up her... cupcake.

Soon song began to fill the pizzeria, everyone was happy, after the strange investigations that happened a couple days back everything was seemingly back to normal. Freddy singing his song playing with his top hat, Bonnie doing cool tricks with his guitar as he played, and Chica... did... did cool things with her Cupcake I guess as they were just being plain silly. The day went on like this, the animatronics playing and having fun as everyone just went on with their day.

Then something that should never happen at a kid's pizzeria happened, a young man looked panicked shouting and yelling as he was doing his best to run and not trample poor children as they all stared at him in confusion "Help me!" he shouted and turned around, out of the hallway clicking and scratching and a high pitched roar was heard as something launched from the hallway, a maw full of razor sharp teeth connected with the forehead of the poor man taking a good chunk of it.

The creature, was the Mangle, it stood over the man, maw full of gray matter, skull bits, and blood as it released the poor man. The world seemed to stop, everyone stared at the brutal attack, then the world seemed to move in slow motion, kids opened their mouths to scream, parents looked panicked and began to snatch their children making a break for the exit.

Freddy and his pals looked shocked as Bonnie's eyes rolled to the top of his head and he fainted. Freddy quickly rushed around trying to calm the situation "Please wait stay calm!" he said as a father pushed Freddy aside "Get away from us you damn robot!" he shouted and reached for a little girl who was standing right next to the victim, her eyes were wide as she stared, her little brown haired pigtails soaked with blood along with a little toy freddy plushie.

The father grabbed her "Michelle lets go!" he shouted as she didnt respond and she tugged away "Freddy...?" she asked quietly as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears as the poor little girl didnt understand what was happening, but Freddy couldnt say anything as Michelle's father gave Freddy a strong push on his face imprinting a hand print on his face and snatched Michelle and ran off with his daughter.

Freddy stared as police soon arrived, paramedics managed to keep the man alive who was named Jeremy, the Mangle's bite didn't go too deep, but likelihood that he would be normal was abysmal. After several weeks of fighting Freddy Fazbear's pizza was shutdown, never to reopen... until now of course.

Freddy sighed and looked at Michelle who looked quite shocked, "I-I... I was there...?" she asked, she couldnt remember a single thing as she pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead, she was doing her best to not cry. Freddy looked down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Im... glad you dont hate us Michelle..." Freddy said as he looked quite serious, he was very glad he Michelle didnt hate him. Michelle sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I dont... I... your welcome..." Michelle said as she sat back in her chair and used her shirt sleeve to rub her eyes. Freddy handed her a tissue, for some reason, deep in Freddy's emotion sensor he began to feel... warm inside... what was this new feeling? Whatever it was. He liked it

**End of chapter 8**

**Wow! That was a great chapter :D hope you guys really enjoy it! Also! Please review ^_^ I love reading your guy's comments it makes me feel all warm inside!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys holy crap! I am sooo sorry I hope you guys aren't mad ; - ; here is your apology chapter hope you enjoy it as much as I did!**

**Chapter 9: Imaaaagination!**

Michelle sighed as she sat up, for some reason, she was in bed. She had no idea how she got there, she laid back down staring up at the ceiling as she hummed the Toreador's March to herself while she twiddled her thumbs. She rubbed her eyes as she really had no idea what to do. It was friday, and she was not thanking goodness that it was friday, she smiled lightly "I get my 120 bucks today." she said sitting up for the second time. She blinked as she stared at a large costume in the room with her, it wasn't any normal costume. It was Freddy Fazbear himself... the only problem was that it didn't have an endoskeleton and it instead of being brown it was yellow. She couldn't help but stare.

The yellow bear suddenly made a low groaning noise as she felt a presence in the room, she clutched her blanket in front of her like a scared child would do if they believed something to be in the dark. "S." a voice came from somewhere, Michelle blinked and looked around for the voice "A." it came again "V" the voice said "E", Michelle squirmed and began to cry as she tried to move but her muscles wouldn't respond.

"T" the voice kept going with the strange assemblage of words "H". The yellow bear stayed where it was not moving in the slightest, Michelle quivered as she could feel another presence enter the room, "E...M..." came the last two words as Michelle felt her muscles unlock. She blinked putting the words together and looked confused.

"Save... Them?" Michelle asked the bear, the bear didn't respond as suddenly the room began to fill with god awful radio static as she screamed seeing a large pink and white blur leap down from the ceiling, she could feel sharp metal teeth sink into her skull as blood, brain matter, and bone was crushed and ripped open due to the metal attacker.

"You can't." Was all Michelle heard as behind a mangle of metal parts and pieces was a man, a man with a strange purple security shirt with a yellow badge on it, "You can't save them." The man said almost too calmly given the situation as Michelle lost conciseness. Michelle yelped awake, sitting up, sweat dripping down her thin body.

She began to cry as she held her head legs to her chin, "What the fuck...?" Michelle asked, looking around for an answer "Who are you?!" she screamed through her tears as she rolled onto her side curling into a ball. After awhile of sitting in her bed Michelle recollected herself and shakily stood up, "I need a shower..." she stammered trying to regain emotional control, she chuckled lightly as she managed to get into her bathroom.

Due to how terrifyingly real that dream felt, Michelle quickly spun around and locked the door to the bathroom, it wouldn't stop an animatronic, but at least it would keep them from opening the door on her. Michelle slowly peeled off her night shirt and panties discarding them in her laundry basket and cranked on the hot water. She stood in front of the mirror waiting for the water to heat up. Michelle smiled at herself and gently cupped her B cup breasts and winked "Are you ready Freddy?" she asked with a giggle and blushed darkly.

"Teasing a bear..." Michelle laughed as she climbed into the shower and sighed in relief feeling the warm shower water run down her adult body, she giggled as she slowly ran her hands down her hourglass figure women would kill for as she began to rub her index finger along her virgin lower lips, she blushed and squirmed lightly at her own touch.

Michelle touched herself like any "normal" person, but it was a rather rare occasion for her, only when the sexual need was strong which almost never happened. She couldn't believe herself as she imagined Freddy turning from a large metal bear to a young, sexy gentleman with a handlebar mustache as he approached Michelle with a calm chuckle as he groped and explored her body.

This excited Michelle to no ends for some odd reason, she moaned lowly as she slid a finger into herself gentle pumping the intrusion in and out of herself as her breaths became ragged as she added another finger inside of her as she squealed in pleasure as in her little day dream she imagined the young mustached man fingering her, pleasuring her with his vast knowledge.

Finally Michelle gave into the pleasure and gave another loud, almost whorish moan as her vaginal walls tightened and she orgasmed heavily, Michelle panted and shivered lightly. She blushed as she had an orgasm over a strange metal bear with a tophat turning into a man and then pleasuring her. "What the hell is wrong with you..." she asked herself lightly as she washed her legs, inner thighs, and fingers off and then hopped out of the shower and put on a towel.

"You can do this Michelle, it's only Friday... and we are friends with the robots." Michelle reassured herself as she smiled to her mirrored image, she brushed her mangle of a hair and licked her lips, she squirmed lightly as she reached for her seldom used lipstick and slowly put it on her lips as one would expect to put lipstick.

She blushed at herself as she straightened her hair, curling it at the ends. "You look so sexy..." she said to herself and struck a pose, only for the towel to slip off and reveal her nude body to herself. "Damnit... smooth..." she muttered and got ready for another night, at Freddy's Pizzeria.

**Yay! Chapter 9 is done! Thanks for all the support guys! :D I really do enjoy reading your guys' comments haha! I wish I could post more frequently but I have school and I got addicted to Mount and Blade Warbands DX so! I will do my best to upload more often for you guys :3**


End file.
